Forbidden Love/Chapter 3
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary for chapter three of Forbidden Love. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Point of View: 'Furrypelt 'Chapter Number: '''3 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''36-43 Chronology '''Preceded: 'Chapter 2 'Next: 'Chapter 4 Chapter Summary : Gingerheart excitedly cries that she couldn't believe they'd been warriors for a full moon. Furrypelt cries that she'd have her full name for a half-moon. Gingerheart stares at her, and Furrypelt admits that it wasn't as good. Gingerheart points out that she could've had her name for a moon and half now, and asks why she'd had Jayfeather wait. Furrypelt says she'd wanted her friends to get their full names first. Gingerheart asks why, and Furrypelt realizes she didn't know why. Gingerheart abruptly changes the subject, asking when Furrypelt was going to tell Firepelt she loved him. Furrypelt replies that she didn't know. Gingerheart points out that she'd told her and Bramblethorn, and that she had to tell Firepelt at some point. Furrypelt sighs that she felt like they were teenagers all over again. Gingerheart reminds her that they kinda are, and Furrypelt cries that they weren't even a year old, and asks how they could be teenagers. Gingerheart meows that they were cats, and Furrypelt remembers that they age differently, and says that that's why she could talk and walk before she was a month old. Gingerheart agrees that animals are weird, then flicks her tail, asking if that was tansy, and Furrypelt replies that it was. They walk over and divide the clump in half, each taking some. When they get back, Jayfeather tells them to get some rest, since it was the Gathering that night. He adds that hopefully now that newleaf was here ShadowClan wouldn't be complaining about the loss of prey. Furrypelt mews that she felt like there'd been three Gatherings in the past moon, and Gingerheart agrees that usually something big happens between Gatherings, but now it felt like nothing was happening. Jayfeather pointed out that they'd gotten their full names, and Furrypelt cries that that'd been all that had happened. Jayfeather says they'd lost him, and Gingerheart says they tend to do that. Jayfeather quietly wonders aloud why he bothers talking to them. : Gingerheart asks if she might be able to go to this Gathering. Furrypelt replies that she hopes so, and that Bramblestar wans't taking her without her sister. Jayfeather points out that he'd done it twice, and Furrypelt hisses at her mentor, then immediatley feels guilty. Gingerheart asks if she wanted to play, and Furrypelt replies sure. Jayfeather asks if they ever sleep, and Furrypelt replies only when they're tired. Jayfeather skeptically clarifies that they never get tired, and Gingerheart and Furrypelt say "Nope!" at the same time. Jayfeather sighs, saying it'd be tough having them around camp. Furrypelt and Gingerheart say they know at the same time, then at the same time say "Jinx!" they say "Jinx!" over and over again, until Jayfeather screams for them to shut up, then dismisses them to go play. Gingerheart asks why he was always so grumpy, and Furrypelt says that she thinks he was born that way, and lowers her voice, saying he probably inherited it from Crowfeather. : They sit in silence, trying to figure out what to do, then Furrypelt randomly cries "Tag, you're it!", tapping Gingerheart and bolting. Gingerheart quickly closes the distance and tags her back. Whilest playing, Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw enter camp and join the game. At one point Larkpaw runs out of camp, hoping Furrypelt wouldn't spot him, but she knows where he went, and the game moves out of camp. At one point Gingerheart tries to hide up a tree, but it was a small tree, so Furrypelt shakes it from the bottom and Gingerheart falls out. Furrypelt then taps her and runs off. Later, they hear Jayfeather's voice call out, and Furrypelt freezes. Gingerheart drops from a tree and lands on Furrypelt, saying she was it and runs off. Jayfeather calls her back, saying that they were going to the Gathering. The three apprentices and Gingerheart come back, and the apprentices ask if they can go. Jayfeather says he didn't know, but urges them to come to camp to ask Bramblestar. They bolt to camp ahead of the older cats, and when they get back to camp, they find them dancing around excitedly. : They trek to the Gathering, and when they get there, Willowshine greets her warmly. Furrypelt turns to Littlecloud, commenting that he still didn't have an apprentice. He explains that Pinenose's kits didn't become apprentices for another moon. Furrypelt looks at his thin and frail body, and thinks how he really should be an elder, but reminds herself that he needed an apprentice first. Furrypelt asks what happens when a medicine cat dies without having an apprentice, or an apprentice without his or her full name. Littlecloud slowly replies he didn't know, and Mothwing Willowshine and Jayfeather shake their heads. Furrypelt says it's unimportant unless Littlecloud were to die before picking an apprentice. Littlecloud says he hopes he's not on his way to StarClan, then adds that he was supposed to have a backup medicine cat, but StarClan had to take Flametail. Furrypelt thinks how shocked she'd been when Flametail had died, and to take everyone's minds off it, starts singing When Can I See You Again? ''by Owl City: "''Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand-new. Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine, it'sjust a matter of time before we learn how to fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the night! There's something in the air you can't deny." Willowshine exclaims that that was beautiful, and Furrypelt complains that she hadn't even heard the whole song, and sings the rest of it. Aftewards, Bramblestar yowls for silence. : Bramblestar announces Furrypelt's full name, then says that was it, and nods to Mistystar. Mistystar announces they had a new warriors, Foxclaw. She nods to Onestar, and he says that they had nothing to report, and that prey was running well. He then nods to Rowanstar. At the mention of food, Furrypelt realizes how thin ShadowClan's cats were. Rowanstar yowls that his Clan was hungry, and begs Bramblestar and Mistystar to give up a bit of their territory, and adds that Kinkfur has died from starvation. Gasps rise up from the other Clans, and Rowanstar asks if they couldn't see what they were struggling with, and begs Bramblestar for territory. Bramblestar says taht as he'd said last moon his own Clan comes first, but he'd be happy to send a few cats to find the cause of their lack of prey. Rowanstar hisses and asks Mistystar. Mistystar says that she wasn't sure he'd like the prey they'd find on her territory, and says that her own Clan comes first. Rowanstar asks Onestar, and Onestar cries that he didn't even border him, and says to leave him out of it. Rowanstar sighs and reluctantly accpets help from his cats. : Afterwards, Mousewhisker skeptically asks if Bramblestar was seriously helping ShadowClan. Bramblestar says he had to. Mousewhisker confusedly asks why they should care abouto ShadowClan, and Bramblestar hisses that there must always be four Clans, and that it is StarClan's will. Mousewhisker shrinks back, and, scared, Furrypelt follows slowly. In her haste to get off the tree bridge later, she lands on Gingerheart, and their stop leads to Jayfeather falling on them. Jayfeather apologizes, saying that he was blind, then they all scramble back to their paws. Important Events Deaths *Kinkfur Characters Major *Furrypelt Minor *Gingerheart *Jayfeather *Bramblestar *Leafpaw *Larkpaw *Honeypaw *Willowshine *Littlecloud *Mothwing *Mistystar *Onestar *Rowanstar *Mousewhisker Mentioned *Bramblethorn *Firepelt *Crowfeather *Pinenose *Puddlekit (Unnamed) *Slatekit (Unnamed) *Lionkit (Unnamed) *Birchkit (Unnamed) *Flametail *Foxclaw *Kinkfur Category:Forbidden Love Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations